Riptide
by Hollyslbd
Summary: Robin/Swarkles centric fic set after the Halloween party in the finale.
1. Chapter 1- Jealousy

**This story is set about four months after that Halloween in the finale when Robin decided that she was not going to be apart of the gang anymore. So everything that happened in the finale up to that point has happened in this story. I don't really have any plans for a chapter two just yet, but if people are interested I have a few ideas.**

Chapter One: Jealousy

Barney set out into the winter night. He pulled his suit jacket around him to keep warm. He headed into the nearest bar. It wasn't the gangs usual bar. He knew how much they hated it when he picked up girls there anyway. He had recently started coming to this new bar, which was closer to his house. This bar was also particularly easy because everybody who came here was looking to get laid. He often didn't have to create a fake persona and could be himself, if an introduction was even needed.

He sat in his usual seat and ordered his usual drink. He liked to scan the room before he started drinking, in order to find the hottest girl. This night he found her much faster than before. Her back was turned to him, but he could already see she was tall and skinny. Her dark hair was curled in tight curls resting on her shoulders. What drew him in most was the length of her dress. The short back fabric barely reaching the end of her ass. She would be easy, he knew she definitely came here for one thing. His only problem was that she was already talking to two guys. Barney Stinson always liked a challenge.

He lingered by the bar for a couple more minutes, finishing his drink. The girl got up from the table and threw her head back laughing. That was when Barney finally got a look at her face. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the blue of her eyes and her smile. By chance, she turned to face him.

For a second Robin paused, at the end of the bar Barney was staring at her. She pretended not to notice and went up to get another drink, the two guys she was with following close behind. She focused all her energy on not thinking about him, but she was trying so hard that the only thing she was thinking about, was him. She drank four more drinks, willing herself to forget.

Barney watched as Robin walked right passed him, as if he didn't exist. He counted the number of drinks she had. He knew that Robin could hold her scotch well, but not this well. Robin stood up and almost fell over. One of the guys she was with caught her and held her up. Once she could stand on her own she headed to the bathroom. Barney hoped that she would get sick and go home. He didn't want her to sleep with those guys. He didn't know if he was being a jealous ex or if he just didn't want anything to happen to Robin.

Robin walked out of the bathroom and straight to the bar. Barney sat down next to her. "Do you want another drink? I'll buy," he said. Robin stared at him, quiet for a while before finally answering him.

"Okay. I'll get my regular," she told him. She was surprised that he still knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What are you doing here Robin?" He asked, she could feel the concern in his voice.

"Same thing you are," she said, her eyes gleaming. Barney hated this side of her.

"Robin you're drunk, maybe you should just go home," he said, right as the bartender gave her a drink. She took a long swig, drowning half the glass. "Alone."

"Trust me, I'm not going home alone tonight. But it looks like you are," she drunkingly poked his tie as she spoke.

"Robin come on, I'll take you home."

"No."

"You don't really want to go home with those guys. They are assholes."

"Oh and you Barney Stinson, king of all assholes, would know." She stood up and almost fell over, but Barney grabbed her shoulders. Once she regained her balance she pushed him off.

"Don't touch me!" Robin screamed. She stumbled over to the guys she was with and sat in one of their laps. She rammed her tongue down his mouth and put her legs on the other guy. Who began to feel her up.

Barney was disgusted. He turned away so he wouldn't have to keep watching. "Hey man, that chick who was screaming at you left her phone on the table," a bartender told him.

"Thanks," Barney replied taking the phone, "I'll give it back to her." He held the phone in his hand and watched Robin throw herself on the guys. He told himself that he was just looking out for her and he wasn't actually a jealous ex. Robin was too intoxicated to take care of herself.

She still had the same passcode on her phone. As he opened it, he saw the time, it was 3 in the morning. He found Lily's name and sent her a message_. I'm at the Bar on 17th street. very drunk. please help. _He waited until Lily answered back, saying she was coming. He waved the bartender over, "Can you do me a favor and keep her here until a friend comes?" Barney asked, pointing at Robin. "Give this to the redhead who drags her out." He handed over the phone and a crisp Ben Franklin before heading out into the night.

Robin saw Barney leave the bar and found herself wishing he stayed.

**I would love it if you guys could review and tell me your opinions :) **


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

**Sorry this chapter is up so late, but I decided I finally wanted to write more. Also sorry this is so short, but I will try my best to make the next one longer/ possibly include more characters. Thanks so much for all the reviews :)**

Chapter Two: Confusion

Three in the morning, drunk off her ass, in a bar full of strangers, Robin only knew one thing; she was not going to go home alone. Sure the two guys she was with had the combined hotness score of 6, but she didn't really have any other choices. "Let's go to your house," she teased, leaning against one of them.

"No yours," he said, holding her arm. Normally Robin wouldn't have agreed. She would want to have sex only on her terms. But after 8 drinks she wasn't really thinking clearly.

"Okay, lets go," both guys followed her towards the door.

"Wait ma'am, where are you going," one of the bartenders said, using his body to block the exit.

"Home," she answered, confused as to why he would care.

"Maybe you should sit down," he said, gently leading her over to a chair. "I'll get you some water."

"Hey man, get the fuck off of her," one of the guys said pulling Robin out of his hands. Robin's head was spinning from all the alcohol, "she's mine."

"Ya who the fuck do you think you are?" The other guy said getting up into the bartender's face. He would have been a lot more intimidating if he hadn't slurred his words and struggled to keep his head up.

"I'm going to call you guys a cab and you can go home," the bartender responded.

"Thank you," Robin said. "My apartment isn't that far away."

"I bet you live in one of those fancy ass penthouses," somebody said.

"This bitch probably has loads of money. Just look at that dress, she probably thinks we're going to pay her." One of the guys said, as if Robin wasn't standing right there. Surprisingly this had happened before. Apparently none of the guys at this bar watched her news show.

"How much would you?" She asked suddenly curious.

"What?"

"How much would you pay me to have sex with you?" There was a moment of silence as the guys contemplated her question. The bar door swung open and a cool gust of wind hit Robin's legs.

"Oh my god! Robin?" Robin turned at the sound of her name. A very tired, Lily Aldrin stared back at her.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"You called me." She enunciated each word as if they were their own paragraph.

"What?"

"Come on the cab is waiting." Robin could hear the worry in Lily's voice, but for some reason it made her angry. Lily had no right to be here. They weren't friends anymore.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"Robin don't do this." Lily was close to tears. The guys Robin was with started to leave.

"Hey wait. I'm going with you." Robin called, after them. She tried to run out the door, but the bartender got in her way.

"Sorry miss, but you can't go home with them." Robin tried to push past him, but found herself stumbling forward instead. He led her to the to the cab while she tried to protest, but he somehow got her inside. Lily climbed next to her and the cab started taking them back to the suburbs, where Lily now lived.

"Robin are you okay?" Lily asked, like Robin knew she would.

"Lily, will you please explain to me why the fuck you are here?"

"I got a text from your phone saying that you were at this bar and needed my help. I'm sorry if you don't remember sending that message,but I was not going to just leave you there," in a softer voice she added, "Robin what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I just.. I just need to go home."

"You can stay at my house. We have a guest room and everything. I just don't think its safe for you to be home alone right now."

"Why the fuck wouldn't it be safe? I can take care of myself"

"Okay, you're really drunk right now. We will talk about this in the morning." Lily turned to stare out the window. Robin leaned her head against the cab door. She planned to get out and walk home, but she was really tired and decided to take a quick nap.


End file.
